


Wake Up Call

by Mistress_Mercy_94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Brotherly Affection, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Mercy_94/pseuds/Mistress_Mercy_94
Summary: A mismatched family of brothers must wake up for the start of a new day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages for this fic:  
> Shiro: 25 yrs  
> Pidge: 14 yrs  
> Hunk: 17 yrs  
> Lance: 18 yrs  
> Keith: 18 yrs

Shiro's alarm rang long after he'd been awake. He wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad habit, but nonetheless he was up, bright and early, every morning. The young man got up to turn off his alarm and stretched his arms above his head. He wondered briefly if his brothers were awake though he guessed they had no reason to be.

_It is Saturday, after all..._

He didn't let his mind dwell on it and got out of bed before opening his bedroom door. He stuck his head out into the hallway. The sun bathed the inside of the house with warm light and the birds outside were already stirring to sing their morning song. As Shiro expected all was quiet in the house, with the exception of a deafening snore that was only muffled by a closed door further down the hallway. Chuckling softly, he continued towards the front of the house and walked into the open kitchen.

As per usual of his morning routine he headed straight for the coffee grounds and began making a cup. As he waited for the water to heat he looked out of the kitchen towards the living room. From his vantage point he could see two figures sleeping on the pull-out couch. The 25 year-old stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. He smiled a bit as he approached the makeshift bed, which was inhabited by his two younger brothers: Lance and Keith.

Lance was sprawled haphazardly across the bed, one leg hanging off the side while the other was laid across the other sleeping occupant's back. Keith was laid out on his stomach, a few of his own arms and legs hanging off the side, similarly intruding on Lance's space as well. Despite the two practically sleeping on top of each other they were out like lights.

Shiro frowned to himself at the size of the pull-out couch. At the time the small group of boys could hardly afford two beds and the pull-out couch was a friendly alternative that Hunk had suggested. Lance, much to Shiro's confusion, claimed dibs on the "awesome couch-bed" first. Not long after Keith had decided on a whim that he wanted the couch as well and, of course, a fight ensued between the two.

He had swiftly ended the conflict by offering that one of them could stay in his bedroom with him. Why both had so adamantly refused the offer Shiro couldn't understand. There was always a guaranteed fight whenever the two were in the same room, but it was a nice change to see them sleeping so peacefully together. He still felt guilty that his two adoptive brothers did not have their own rooms, but he could only afford so much with his job for their small family.

He sighed before leaning down and shaking Lance's shoulder. "Hey, get up, Sleeping Beauty," he said teasingly. "I'm gonna make breakfast soon."

Lance responded with a groan before rolling over, one of his arms effectively smacking Keith in the head. The raven-haired teen let out a grunt, shooting a drowsy glare at his brother before retaliating with a kick to Lance's side.

"Ow!" Lance complained noisily.

"Stay on your side of the bed then, doofus," he muttered.

"I will when you do!"

Shiro rolled his eyes before walking back towards the hallway. "You two wash up. I'm gonna wake up Pidge and Hunk." He wasn't quite sure the two even heard him because he could still hear them arguing even as he stopped in front of a closed bedroom door further down the hall from his. Currently it was the source of a rather loud bout of snoring.

The noise didn't improve as he opened the bedroom door. Shiro found that the culprit was none other than Hunk, the more heavyset of the brothers. Next to him was the smallest of his brothers, Pidge, whom was hidden under the blankets at the moment.

How he slept through Hunk's monstrous snoring was an enigma to Shiro. Nevertheless they fit quite well as roommates and the two weren't unhappy about the arrangement in the slightest.

He decided to head over to Hunk's side of the bed first. "Hunk, time to get up." He patted his brother's chest a few times knowing that just saying the words wouldn't wake him. The snoring cut off with a sudden snort as Hunk cracked open one eye.

"Ugh... How about you give me... like 4 more hours," he mumbled before closing his eyes once more.

Shiro frowned. _Time for a different approach._

"I'm making waffle sandwiches today," he added in a singsong voice.

Those words had Hunk's eyes opening at the speed of light and he sat up abruptly, propping himself up on his elbows. "Waffle sandwiches?" he whispered, a look of awe on his face.

Shiro nodded an affirmative and 17 year-old rolled out of bed and was out of the room in seconds. He grinned before turning his gaze to the mess of light brown hair sticking out from under the blankets. He plopped down on the bed next to his smallest brother before ruffling his hair playfully.

Two small hands shot out to grab Shiro's wrist and a muffled whine came from under the blankets, _"Shiroooo..."_

"Come on, Pidge. Up and at 'em," he laughed as the brunette struggled to push his hand away.

"Too early," he complained. "It's not even a school day today..."

Shiro used the opportunity to yank the blankets from Pidge with his free hand. Causing the 14 year-old to yelp in surprise.

"H-Hey!"

"Up," he said simply.

Pidge gave him a disgruntled look before sitting up, scratching his head of disheveled hair. Yet another frown graced his features as he spotted a strap of a chest binder peeking out of his brother's shirt.

"Pidge."

"What...?"

"What did I tell you about wearing that to bed?"

"Wearing what?" It took him a moment to figure out what his older brother was talking about, but when he realized the young boy looked like a deer in the headlights. "Uh..."

"Pidge...?"

"I-I guess I was really tired last night. Must've forgotten to take it off," he finally responded with a nervous laugh.

Shiro stared at his brother, his expression taking on a serious look yet Pidge refused to meet his gaze.

After a solid minute he sighed. "I'm not angry," he stated, reaching over to the nightstand for Pidge's glasses. "I'm just worried about you. Allura told you to take that binder off at night. You could get hurt from wearing it for too long. You understand, right?"

Pidge nodded.

"Good." Shiro smiled before carefully placing his brother's glasses on his face. "Now take that off. We probably won't be going anywhere special today."

"Wait. Can I wear it, at least until breakfast is over?"

"Hm," Shiro hummed hesitantly before sighing. "Alright, but right after breakfast it comes off. I'm serious."

Pidge nodded once more. "Okay."

He mussed his brothers hair again before speaking once more, "Want to help me with breakfast today?"

The boy's expression brightened. "Sure!"

He stood up from the bed and was surprised when his younger brother suddenly jumped onto his back, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"P-Pidge, wha-?"

"Transport me to the kitchen, Shiro-bot!" he commanded. "Or else you'll get no assistance from me."

Shiro snorted at his words but set off towards the kitchen, taking care to duck down so that Pidge wouldn't hit his head on the door frame. As they made it into the kitchen he noticed that amidst their bickering Lance and Keith managed to push the pull-out bed back into the couch. Hunk sat in between the two. Lance he seemed to be engaged in watching whatever cartoon was on tv with intense interest. Keith was checking something on his phone barely paying attention to the tv screen.

Hunk was the first to turn and look at Shiro and Pidge as they entered. "Hey, hey Shiro." Lance and Keith looked up in turn as he called his name. "How long's it gonna take you to make those waffle sandwiches? I'm starving!"

Keith raised an eyebrow at Shiro, looking a bit skeptical. "Waffle sandwiches?"

"Do you even know how to make waffles, bro?" Lance questioned.

"I've watched Allura make them before," Shiro said in defense. "It doesn't look that difficult. Besides..." he trailed off scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I bought Eggo anyway. As a precaution, of course."

Lance laughed aloud. "Dude, you bought microwave waffles?"

"You don't microwave Eggo," Pidge said matter-of-factly as he crawled down off of Shiro's back. "You _toast_ them."

"Yeah, if you microwave 'em they'll be too soft," Hunk added on.

"Waffles are good when they're soft though." Lance argued, eyebrows drawing together.

"If you like them soft why're you criticizing microwaving them?" Keith questioned suddenly.

"Hey, waffles can be soft without having to microwave them!" he argued.

The black-haired teen raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Lance was staring at Keith with what Shiro could recognize was exasperation and he was suddenly glad that Hunk was sitting between the two.

"I just do, okay? Shut up."

"You first."

"Alright, calm down, you two." Shiro paused for a moment to think to himself. "How about this: you all help me in the kitchen and you can make your waffle sandwiches however you want."

There was a bit of silence before murmurs of agreement were said in response to his compromise. 

"Alright, let's go make those sandwiches!" Pidge said enthusiastically while tugging Shiro into the kitchen by his hand. The others were quick to follow as well.

That morning was probably the noisiest that the kitchen had been in a while.


End file.
